Lo que siempre se ve en los Zutara
by Eowynd
Summary: Con cientos de miles de fics disponibles a veces buscar trama se hace dificil, asi que hay cosas que siempre vemos en los fics de esta pareja sin importar el idioma, trama o autor, sino revisen unos pocos y se daran cuenta. ¡Arriba el Zutara!
1. 1 20

**Avatar The Last Airbender**

**Lo que siempre sale en los Zutaras**

**disclaimers: los de siempre y bien sabidos por todos**

notas: se que no es original, pero diganme si han leido alguna vez un zutara que no tenga algo de esto

notas 2: se aceptan colaboraciones

1- Zuko siempre tiene la piel tibia al tacto

2- Katara siempre tiene la piel fria al tacto

3- Iroh siempre apoyara la pareja Zutara

4- Sokka siempre se opondra a la pareja Zutara

5- Si tienen hijos, siempre los primeros seran gemelos y uno sera maestro fuego y el otro maestro agua

6- Si Iroh esta mal herido y Katara se ofrece a curarlo, tendremos Zutara instantaneo

7- Katara siempre se dara cuenta del buen fisico que tiene Zuko y eso derivara en Zutara

8- Katara siempre se ofrecera a curar la cicatriz de Zuko

9- Siempre habra una escena donde Zuko o Katara, espiara por accidente o a proposito a Katara o Zuko, mientras nada o se baña, lo derivara en Zutara instantaneo

10- Cada vez que Zuko termina inconsciente, solo o mal herido por andar entrenando o por un ataque, Katara sera quien lo encuentre y lo cure de sus heridas

11- Si Zuko se une al avatar y el resto sera, casi siempre, gracias a Katara y la excusa sera enseñarle fuego control a Aang

12- Katara siempre terminara en el barco de Zuko donde iniciara el Zutara

13- Zuko siempre secuestrara a Katara como parte de un plan para capturar al avatar

14- A medio camino del plan, Zuko comenzara a dudar de llevarolo a cabo porque comenzara a sentir algo por Katara

15- lo anterior deriva o en pesadillas o en consejos de Iroh sobre escoger bien y seguir a su corazón

16- Casi siempre Zuko tratara de llevar a cabo su plan, sólo para arrepentirse al ver que Katara lo odia

17- Zuko tratara de recuperar a Katara, pero le costara lagrimas de sangre

18- Zuko siempre se convertira en el mejor señor del fuego de su nación

19- Katara siempre sera la mejor reina y /o la primera reina no nacida en la nacion del fuego

20- Si la cosas derivan en un lemon o escena fuerte, sera por culpa o insistencia de Zuko


	2. 21 40

**Avatar The Last Airbender**

**Lo que siempre sale en los Zutaras**

**disclaimers: los de siempre y bien sabidos por todos**

notas: se que no es original, pero diganme si han leido alguna vez un zutara que no tenga algo de esto

notas 2: se aceptan colaboraciones

21- Katara tratara de resistirse, pero al final siempre cedera (referido al nº20)

22- las peleas siempre seran con escandalo

23- las reconciliaciones siempre seran increibles

24- De los hijos alguno se llamara LuTen, Ursa, Kana o algun otro pariente muerto o en su defecto llevan una combinacion de nombres (Zutara, Kora, etc)

25- Los hijos de Zuko y Katara molestaran o seran molestados a/por sus primos (los hijos de Sokka y Sukki)

26- en los universos alternativos (a.u) Zuko siempre conservara su cicatriz y su mal genio

27- casi siempre todos conservaran sus poderes y personalidades

28- Zuko siempre vivira con Iroh

29- siempre seran vecinos con Katara

30- Iran a la misma escuela, aunque cursos distintos

31- y aunque sea A.U las primeras 25 reglas mencionadas se mantendran para la trama aunque con leves variaciones

32- Aang siempre detestara a Zuko por celos sobre Katara

33- Zuko nunca sabra por que Aang lo odia

34- si lo llega a saber se va a reir de Aang por iluso

35- Katara tampoco sabra nunca lo que siente aang por ella

36- Siempre habrá algún baile o festival con mascaras

37 - Zuko y Katara bailaran o participaran del festival juntos, sin saber quienes son por las mascaras

38- Ambos disfrutaran de lña experiencia y tendremos Zutara casi instantaneo

39- cuando se quitan las mascaras quedaran en shock, trataran de negar lo que sintieron , pero igual tendremos Zutara

40- Zuko en su forma de espiritu azul, salvara a Katara sin saber que era ella


	3. 40 60

**Avatar The Last Airbender**

**Lo que siempre sale en los Zutaras**

**disclaimers: los de siempre y bien sabidos por todos**

notas: se que no es original, pero diganme si han leido alguna vez un zutara que no tenga algo de esto

notas 2: se aceptan colaboraciones

41- Katara se sentira sumamente atraida por este

42- Zuko tramara un plan para atrapar a Aang, utilizando el espiritu azul para acercarse a Katara y ganar su confianza (pero pasara lo que ya se expuso en la primera pagina)

43- Zuko decide dejar que Katara remueva su mascara de espiritu Azul

44- cuando Katara ve que es Zuko, lo odia y se va

45- Zuko decide conquistarse a Katara nuevamente

46- Zuko solo dejara que Katara toque su cicatriz

47- zuko siempre sera un gran besador

48- En cunato a ser romantico siempre Zuko, o apesta o es perfecto nunca hay terminos medios

49- Katara siempre descubrira lo buena almohada que es el pecho de Zuko para dormir

50- alguno de los dos es malo para cocinar (suele ser Zuko)

51- si Iroh, esta metido en la relación, las cosas casi siempre avanzaran mas rápido y terminaran con bebes (o mencion de estos)

52- si discuten Zuko siempre callara a Katara con un beso

53- Iroh siempre sera el primero en notar los indicios de Zutara

54- Zuko siempre sera celoso y posesivo con Katara, sobre todo si se trata de Haru, Jet o algun otro)

55- no importa cuanto tiempo pase, Zuko y Sokka jamas se llevaran bien y siempre se lanzaran comentarios mordaces

56- Iroh siempre invitara a Katara a tomar té con él o a jugar paisho o ambas cosas sin importar donde esten

57- Katara siempre sera una gran adversaria para Iroh en el Paisho (y hasta le ganara de vez en cuando)

58- no importa lo que use Zuko siempre se vera sexy, y si no lleva nada sera aún mas sexy

59- Toph y Zuko siempre se caeran bien y siempre le gastaran bromas a Sokka

60- Toph, si no esta Iroh, hara de celestina entre los dos


	4. 61 73

61.- casi siempre Zuko y Katara terminan solos en una cueva, en una isla o en una prision

62.- Katara siempre termina preguntandole por su cicatriz y Zuko le cuenta su historia (es a la Зnica persona que le cuenta como obtuvo la cicatriz.

63.- En los Zutaras cuando Zuko conoce al padre de Katara, Hadoka y Zuko siempre se llevan bien.

64.- Si Zuko secuestra a Katara (para atrapar al avatar)Иl siempre estА enojado al principio y ella es la que busca el acercamiento hasta que lo logra, pero si es Zuko el que llega al grupo (para enseЯarle fuego contro a Aang) entonces es Katara la que estА enojada y Zuko el que intenta ganarsela.

65.- casi siempre Zuko termina sacrificandose por salvar a Katara o al grupo.

66.- Si Azula, Ozai, los guerreros Yu Yan, Zhao o cualquier otro lanzan un ataque sobre Katara, Zuko se interpone para salvarla.

67.- Muchas veces Zuko termina siendo capturado y torturado por Azula, entonces Katara o el grupo van a rescatarlo y el zutara es inevitable.

68.- Si Zuko termina medio muerto, Katara siembre llora a su lado mientras dice frases como: "por favor no te mueras", "Zuko, no me dejes", "quedate conmigo", "te necesito" o "te amo.

69.- Casi siempre hay una emboscada o una trampa, en donde Azula termina peleando con Zuko, Katara con Mai y Tai Le con Soka ¿en donde se meten Aang, Iroh y Toph?

70.- En los Zutaras Mai termina queriendo matar a Katara (casi siempre) a Zuko o a ambos.

71.- Si Zuko piensa que hay algo entre Katara y Aang, siempre se hace a un lado (aunque es Katara la que le confirma que solo son amigos), pero si es Jet el que interviene, Zuko se pone celoso y reacciona con violencia (muchas veces hay una pelea entre ambos)

72.- En muchos fics Zuko y Katara resultan ser la reencarnacion de Oma y Shu, o de alguna otra pareja que murio tragicamente en otra vida, pero se juraron amor eterno y prometieron reunirse y casarse.

73.- Cuando en el fic, Zuko y Katara tienen hijos, Zuko SIEMPRE es un padre excelente (amoroso y comprensivo) incluso en la mayorria, sus hijos sienten mas inclinacion por el que por su madre (aunque a los dos los quieren mucho).

Gracias a Cristal Violeta por estas aportaciones

Gracias por sus reviews a: Cristal Violeta, Zukata Love, Mizuhi-Chan, baka-angel y evil-goddess saiyajin


End file.
